


lights glisten (ive got my eye on the door)

by subtlyhaught



Series: i don't wanna miss you like this [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, good amount of swearing in this one, its 3am and i just finished, mal might give you whiplash, this is so late rip sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: Staring her in the face - long brown hair luscious, healthy, eyes like Fire Agate crystals - was a ghost.





	lights glisten (ive got my eye on the door)

**Author's Note:**

> hi its 3am so i have NOT proof read this. anyway heres part 3!!! based on the moment i knew by taylor swift :)))) i hope you like

Mal hated weekends.

They weren’t really any different than the days where she called in sick from work, which was exactly the problem. They left her with too much time to think. And thinking was not good for Mal. 

Like most days, the blonde found herself on the kitchen floor, tea in hand, Evie’s old sweater wrapped around her small frame. And like most days, there was a knock on the door - delicate, dainty. It caused Mal to sigh, though perhaps unintentionally. 

Jane came by every Saturday and tried to drag Mal to game night with Carlos, Jay, Lonnie and Ben. And, every Saturday, Mal turned her down. Jane would smile at her anyway, tell her to call if she needed anything. Sometimes she’d bring her soup that her mom made, other times, she came with a full bag of groceries. Mal was convinced the girl was a saint. 

What was a little different this time was the delicacy of the knock, the quiet that followed. Jane usually called her name, sometimes she even just let herself in if the door was unlocked. It unnerved Mal a bit, but she shrugged it off, figuring the girl was just tired. 

She hauled herself to her feet, leaving her tea abandoned on the ground. It felt like a great feat, and the blonde groaned as she stood, wanting Jane to know how much _ effort _she was putting into opening the door. 

Her sock clad feet shuffled over to the door - a whole meter and a half away. She wrapped her sweater tighter around her shoulders, holding it to her body for a moment, before letting it loose once more; Jane couldn’t think she was moping again. That just wouldn’t end well for either of them. 

She reached out with her right hand and fumbled the cool metal of the doorknob, grimacing at it briefly before yanking open the door rather roughly.

Staring her in the face - long brown hair luscious, healthy, eyes like Fire Agate crystals - was a ghost. 

She slammed the door shut.

Everything seemed to blur all of a sudden. Her breathing became more erratic, her head started to spin, her knees weak. She pressed her hand to the door to try and steady herself, to keep herself from falling. She drew in breaths in shuddering gasps. All she could hear was a sort of high pitched ringing in her ears, drowning out any attempts at conversation Evie was making through the door.

For a moment, Mal thought this was it. This was the moment she had gone truly, completely insane. There was absolutely no way, _ no way, _her eyes hadn’t been playing tricks on her, because if Evie was actually here…

Mal’s knees hit the ground. 

She didn’t cry out in pain so much as she gasped at the sudden impact, recoiling away from the door and backing up into the kitchen table. She still couldn’t really hear, couldn’t really see, but she knew the door to the apartment had opened. After an instant, Mal could vaguely feel a warm hand on her bare thigh. It was enough to register that there was someone with her - Evie or not - and she didn’t know if that made her feel more panicked or not.

The hand moved to her chest, pressing gently but firmly against her sternum, while the other soothed her bangs back, away from her face. The pressure was comforting, familiar. Mals eyes fell shut, and she concentrated on evening out her breathing. And suddenly, everything came back. 

Mal’s eyes flew open, and there was Evie.

The blonde scrambled away from Evie faster than she ever thought she would have. Her shoulder collided with the wooden leg of one of the kitchen chairs, but she barely registered the pain. All she saw now was _ EvieEvieEvie. _It was equal parts dream and horror.

She looked the same, mostly. Her hair was a bit longer, her skin healthier, but she still had the same eyes, the same pout. She still looked like _ her _Evie, yet Mal barely recognized her at all.

Evie moved first, trying to shuffle closer to Mal, reach out for her.

Mal barely registered what she spat, didn’t notice the fiery anger rippling through her veins. “Don’t _ fucking _touch me.”

Evie looked taken aback, and somehow it broke a part of Mal’s heart she hadn’t realized was still intact. “Mal…” she breathed, looking desperate. Her voice sounded the same, too, like honey and home.

“Don’t,” Mal shook her head, nails pressed painfully into the tiled kitchen floor. 

Evie tried again. “I came b-”

“No,” Mal started, once again nearly startled by the unexpected anger in her reactions. She had spent so much time being sad and feeling lousy recently, that she hadn’t realized what Evie leaving had done to her. To all of her. “No fucking way. You don’t get to come back after six months, after I called and texted and emailed, after you fucking _ left _me and explain yourself. You don’t get that right.”

The words grew into a kind of yell nearer the end, changing with Mals demeanor. She became stormier, feelings she couldn’t remember having brewing in the pit of her stomach, rearing their heads like nasty demons. Her body shifted from something cowardly resembling to something angry and broken. 

And Mal let herself be angry and broken, despite the new tears shining in her eyes.

Evie wasn’t too far off from crying either.

Mal opened her mouth again. “You left-”

“I-”

“You left the day I _ proposed _to you,” Mal snarled, unable to help herself. Evie seemed to recoil at the words, as though Mal had hit her. “What the fuck are you doing in my apartment after six fucking months of radio silence, Evie?”

Evie was didn’t answer immediately. She drew her hands in close to her chest, her eyes glassy as she mulled over her words, cultivating them. Mal knew she was trying to process her emotions, her intentions. It was how Evie coped, how she dealt. Processing. Sometimes, most times, it worked. Other times…

“It used to be our apartment,” she tried, voice small.

Mal didn’t miss a beat. “It stopped being our apartment the day you broke my heart.”

Evie shook her head, eyes closing for a moment, failing to catch her tears before they rolled down her cheeks like fat marbles. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I shouldn’t have-”

“No,” Mal said, cutting her off once more. “You don’t get to apologize for leaving. You had your chance. You had a million chances, E, I _ gave you _ a million chances.” Mal paused to draw in a breath. It was funny to think that ten minutes ago, Mal was convinced she’d take Evie back in a heartbeat if she only just asked nicely. “You should’ve been here. You should’ve been here when Lonnie broke her arm. You should’ve been here when Jane’s mom got sick. You should’ve been here when Carlos’ _ fucking _dog died.”

And at least Evie had the decency to look ashamed.

Mal regarded her coolly, sizzling with a hate she didn’t know she possessed. She figured that, maybe, it was a self defense mechanism. Maybe it was easier to hate Evie then to hate herself, or to hate France, or to hate the stupid opportunity that came and swept her up in the first place. If she had gone to more group therapy sessions, maybe she’d know. 

Evie didn’t try to say anything then. She didn’t say anything for a while, actually. And neither did Mal. They just sat, staring, feeling lousy and angry and scared and completely, completely heart broken.

And then Mal started to cry.

Most of her anger had melted away in the warmth of Evie’s gaze, and had left her alone with this great big chasm of pain. It hurt her heart and stung her eyes and everything, _ everything, _ached with a kind of sadness Mal didn’t know she was capable of feeling, something dark and bubbling and needy. She was talking before she even really registered what she was saying.

“You left me,” Mal said again. “God, you left me, and I still don’t know how to hate you for it.”

Evie had started crying now, too. It didn’t take long for her eyes to fill up, and she ducked her head, hiding her face with her hair. Her breaths became more and more strangled. Big, shaking gasps that rattled her ribcage. She left fat tears on Mal’s tiled floor, tears that tore Mal apart. 

“You deserve to hate me,” she said in between breaths. 

Mal shook her head. “I can’t,” she breathed. Evie met her eyes as she spoke. “I can’t hate you. You broke my heart. You broke my heart, and I’m still in love with you, and I hate _ myself _for it.” a pause, and Mal found it in herself, somewhere deep under all the hurt, to give Evie a lopsided, sort of half smile. “Isn’t that fucked up?”

And Evie even gave her a sort of breathy, teary chuckle. She sniffled loudly. 

Mal watched her collect herself a bit, dabbing at her face with her sleeve, coming away black with mascara residue. 

Mal shook her head. “This is super fucked.”

Evie actually kind of laughed this time. “Yeah, huh?”

They fell into silence once more, though this time, Mal was sure their next conversation might not kill her. Her lungs stung with the weight of the situation, but her brain honestly hadn’t even really caught up yet. The fact that Evie was here, in the flesh, sitting on the cold kitchen floor of an apartment they once shared was still so, so jarring, that Mal hadn’t - couldn’t - actually process that it was happening. She lolled her head to the side, regarding Evie with tired eyes. Evie wasn’t looking at her. Instead, she was playing with the fraying ends of her sleeves, looking deep in thought. Mal opened her mouth to ask, when;

“Can I fix this?”

She was looking at her now, eyes deep and shining with something old and personal, and it made Mal want to say_ fuck it, let’s have a do-over. _

Instead she said;

“I don’t know.”

Evie nodded. Mal pursed her lips. Evie cleared her throat.

“Can I try?”

And maybe against her better judgement, Mal nodded.

She hoped Evie would. She really hoped.

Against reason, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> @ eviesgrimhilde on ig, @ egrimhildes on twitter, @ i-said-oops and @ evies-writings on tumblr


End file.
